


Whumptober Day 2: Bloody Hands

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Bones is So Done, James T. Kirk Being an Idiot, James T. Kirk Needs a Hug, James T. Kirk is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining James T. Kirk, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock (Star Trek) Has Feelings, concussion, h/c, head wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: He wakes up with his heart thundering in his chest and a whine echoing in his ears. The ship is blurring behind him, metallic thick on his tongue and breaths wafting out like little pieces of himself. He’s in pain but he can’t locate it, just a heavy blanket of nerves trying to drag him back under.





	Whumptober Day 2: Bloody Hands

He wakes up with his heart thundering in his chest and a whine echoing in his ears. The ship is blurring behind him, metallic thick on his tongue and breaths wafting out like little pieces of himself. He’s in pain but he can’t locate it, just a heavy blanket of nerves trying to drag him back under. The first one that he notes is his head and he pries his eyes open for longer than a few seconds to try and focus on the ceiling, debris falling around him in puffs of dust. He tries to lift his hand to prod at the back of his head, feeling more coherent if not still confused but soft hands grab at his and pull them back down. He sees the hands in his, slender fingers coated in red blood and he jolts. They’re injured, he has to help them, he’s the captain. But the battle is not won as he starts to get up, pushed back down by those same hands.

“Jim,” someone says over his shoulder. He flickers his eyes over to meet concerned brown ones. They’re under sharp eyebrows and above carved out cheekbones.

“Whose hurt? Let me up, I have to help,” he croaks, fighting against Spock’s hold but it’s useless, even if Vulcans weren’t stronger than humans he’s too far gone to be much of a fighter. 

“You’re hurt. I highly recommend you lay down until help comes. Bones is attending to the more pressing cases but you’ve been out for at least five minutes.”

“You’ve got blood on your hands, whose is it? Who else is hurt?”

“It’s your blood Jim,” Spock says, eyebrows furrowing in what would be confusion, except Vulcans don’t feel emotion, or maybe that’s the cloudiness talking. He feels off, like someone dunked his head in freezing lake water and left it there. His eyelashes are tacky, his mouth is dry, he feels like he’s tilting. 

“Why am I bleeding, what happened?”

“You don’t remember? We got hit, Sulu put the ship into hyperdrive before we were overtaken but most of the bridge had been compromised.”

“Oh,” he says but it’s like the words have been carried away by the current of the lake. He startles at the blood on Spock’s hand, they’re coated almost down to his wrists. “Whose blood is that? Who is hurt?” 

“Yours, Jim,” Spock says slowly, then looks up as if he’s trying to remember something. Jim feels like he’s fading and catches what he thinks are Vulcan curses as he drifts off, but he must be mistaken or hallucinating because Spock didn’t curse. 

When he comes to it’s to a startling blankness that has him panting in the white-clad space. He’s on a bed, strapped up to something, with Bones asleep by his. Spock is in the corner, hands up by his face, thinking. He blinks a few more times, heavy eyelids fighting him, before he makes contact with Spock, the man getting up to pour him a glass of water. 

“Captain, feeling better I suppose?”

“What happened?” Jim asks and winces as the scratchy sound to his words. He takes the water from Spock and drains half of it before setting it down. Bones is up by then, and he looks over at the small, sad smile on his best friend’s face, drained dry of any anger. 

“You took the blast of the alien battleship, Jim. If there hadn’t been more casulties I’d be more angry at you, but you’ve been out of it for several hours and frankly, I don’t have the energy,” Bones explained, southern accent thicker in his throat. 

“How many?” 

Spock shook his head, “None.”

“They’ve all been released. You’re the last one, but you’re gonna have to stay in that bed for a few more days, went and got yourself a concussion, just had to Jim, didn’t ya?” Ah, and there was the patent Georgia rage Jim was used to. 

“How bad’s the ship?” He deflects, pointedly avoiding Bone’s eyes. His head hurts and he doesn’t think he could handle the blinding scowl on his face. 

“Scotty has already repaired the damages.”

“That’s good,” he slurs and then opens his eyes in a panic. He feels weird again, like he’s being washed away and he grabs at Bone’s wrist, “What?”

“It’s your pain medicine, go to sleep ya idiot. You’ll feel better after.”

He does because he’s too weak to fight it but just as he’s nodding off he feels the memories of Spock taking care of him float back in, he dreams about him and their relationship, already hopelessly lost in the Vulcan’s orbit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hoped you liked this!! I'm gonna try and vary up the fandoms for the days of whumptober that I do. I definitely won't do all of them but I liked the first two prompts so I thought I'd give it a try. If you liked this please leave a kudos or comment the feedback really makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
